general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Life After Death/Issue 27
The older man looked back and saw Kumar and Matt's nervous looks. He watched as Matt silently walked into the RV. "Liam..." the younger man said very quietly. "I know, Tom," Liam calmly replied. In an instant, Liam sprang toward Gregory, spun him around, and wrapped his hands around his neck and head. "Alright, nobody fucking move, or I'll snap his neck!" Liam moved two of his fingers into his mouth, and whistled. Suddenly, five figures appeared on the hill on the other side of the fence, all holding guns. "Now, this is going to be a lot easier for all of us if you just cooperate. It isn't very often that I come on a run with my group, so you had all better feel pretty fucking special. It has come to my attention that my group recently attacked yours, and from what I hear, two of ours died, and two of yours died. Now, that would be all fine and dandy, if we had actually been able to snatch some supplies from you. I'm fine with making some sacrifices if it means we get a meal in our stomach, but coming back empty handed? Not something I'm fond of." The five figures walked through the fence. One of them was a tall, black man with long hair, a goatee, a red and black hat, and a white jacket. The next that walked through was a short girl with brown hair put back into a ponytail and a white shirt that was left to hang under her left shoulder. Behind her was a middle aged Asian man with short, black hair and a brown jacket. Behind him was another short girl with a black sweater, black pants, and black hat. And lastly was a medium-height black woman, with long, black hair, a blue jacket, and a scar going across her right eye. The first man approached Liam and pulled out a pistol from his holster and handed it to him. The woman dressed in black did the same for Tom. Liam pulled back the slide of the gun and placed it to Gregory's head. "Now," Liam started to say with a cocky smile. "You're either going to give me at least half of your supplies, or I blow this old fuck's brains out. Your choice." ---- Back in the forest, the group came across an abandoned group of tents in the middle of a small clearing. There was a fire that had recently been put out with water. "Looks like someone's been here," Ike said as he looked around the place. "Yeah, but they aren't here no more," Ryan replied. "What the fuck you looking around for?" "Just observing." "Observing my ass," Dolph belted out. "You've been acting weird ever since we left. What the hell are you doing?" "What do you think I'm doing? I already said that I'm looking for tracks!" "And I already explained how stupid that is. No...this is more than the rotters, isn't it? You...leading us out here...what the fuck is going on?" "Nothing's going on!" "Hey, Dolph, calm down," Eric said. "No!" Dolph shouted in response. "This guy takes us out here and starts freaking out, looking through bushes, saying he's looking for rotters. He fucking insists that he's looking for tracks, even though that makes no sense whatsoever. Doesn't that seem a little goddamn suspicious to you?" "Alright, fine, you got me. I took you guys out here...to look for those bandits." "Fucking prick." "Excuse me for trying to get revenge on them for what they did to my group. Excuse me for trying to look out for my son." "You lied to us, you dragged us out here, making us think that we're looking for rotters, when you're really just putting all of us in danger without even letting us know. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Come on, Eric, let's go." Eric was shocked to hear this, and looked back at Ike. He shook his head, and started walking back to the camp with Dolph. "Why the hell'd you lie, Ike?" Bart asked. "I didn't want Rachel finding out..." "You lied to her, too?" Ryan asked. "That ain't like you, Isaac. She's going to be fucking pissed when we get back." "I know...I fucked up. I shouldn't have come out here. Let's just head back." "Yeah, that would be a swell idea," Bart said as he looked into the forest. "The biters found us." "Shit, come on, let's go." The three men ran into the forest, and quickly reunited with Dolph and Eric as they headed back to the camp. ---- Liam pushed Gregory down to his knees and placed the gun to the back of his head. "Any time now," he said. The rest of his group all aimed their guns, ready to kill. Penny was hiding behind a tent as she saw Devon and Owen slowly walk from the playground to the rest of the group. They stopped by the fire, where Emily was still sitting. "What the hell's going on?" Devon asked. "Some crazy guy showed up and put a gun to Gregory," Emily said in a shaky voice. "Oh my god...is he alright? Where the fuck is everyone else?" "I don't know. Ike, Dolph, Eric, and a couple of their people left a while ago." "God damn it, they had better get back here, fast." Penny slowly unzipped the tent and went inside. She stepped out a few seconds later with two small handguns. "Either of you a good shot?" she whispered to Devon and Emily. ---- Brie and Morgan ran from the fence and turned around the RV, where they saw what was going on. Andre and Kumar were standing in front of them. "Oh god, they've got Gregory...they've...they've got Gregory," Brie said as she started to tear up. "Get it together, Brie," Morgan said. "He'll be fine." "We won't let them kill him," Andre whispered back to them. Inside the RV, Matt pulled out a hunting rifle from under the bed. He pulled back the bolt, and climbed on the bed. He pulled back the curtains on the wall slightly, and rested the gun on the window frame. He set his sights on Liam, and was ready to fire. ---- "I'm getting tired of waiting," Liam said in a cocky tone. "Don't...do it..." Gregory muttered under his breath to Rachel. "Oh, so you want to die? Well, that can be arranged." "Please, stop," Rachel said. "Give me your stuff, then. That's all I want. Believe it or not, I don't like killing people. But they force me into it by not working with me. If you just give me your stuff, we'll be on our way." "Rachel," Gregory quietly said. "If you do it, they're just gonna kill you anyway. It's not worth it." "I've never heard a bigger lie in my life. I promise you, we will leave you alone if you do it." The two groups returned to silence, as Liam noticed something crawling through the grass. He bent down, still pointing his gun at Gregory, and picked it up. "Spike!" Owen yelled as he attempted to run for his pet, only to be held back by Devon. Liam looked back at the kid, and dropped the lizard on the ground. He stood back up, and swiftly stomped on Spike, killing him. Owen screamed and cried as Devon held him back tighter, pulling him to the ground. "No..." Rachel said angrily. "Pardon?" "I'm not giving you our supplies." "Well, that's too bad. Unfortunately for you, I didn't plan to leave empty handed a second time." The second he stopped talking, Liam, with his eyes still locked to Rachel's, pulled the trigger on the gun, and Gregory's lifeless corpse fell to the ground. The rest of his group started firing as Rachel dove behind one of the tents and laid flat on her stomach. Penny and Emily started firing their pistols at the bandits from behind the firepit, while Devon and Owen laid flat on the ground. Brie, Morgan, Andre, and Kumar hid behind the RV while Matt shot out the back of it. "Oh god...oh god no...no...no...Gregory is..." Brie started spewing out as tears slowly fell down her face. "Brie, you gotta stop. If we're going to make it out of this, we need to be calm," Andre said. "You said...he'd...be okay..." "I thought....Eric and Dolph...they'd be back by now." ---- Eric, Dolph, Ike, Bart, and Ryan started to sprint across the field as they heard the gunshots roar in the distance. They all readied their guns, and as soon as they reached the top of the hill, they saw what was happening. Eric, Bart, and Ike aimed aimed their rifles and started firing at the bandits. One of Eric's bullet's hit Liam in the back, and he fell to the ground. Ike and Bart managed to shoot the Asian man and woman in black the head, respectively. Soon after, the rest of the bandits started firing back at them. Eric got hit in the shoulder, and fell backwards down the hill. Dolph picked up his rifle, and the three started rushing the fence as Ryan went back to help Eric up. Inside, Emily put her sights on Tom, who was turned around and firing at the group outside. She shot him in the chest, and he fell dead to the ground. "They're back!" she yelled as she continued firing. Penny aimed for the girl with the ponytail, and fired, but as soon as she did, a bullet ripped through her arm, knocking her back. The girl she fired at was hit in the leg, and fell down, as well. Inside the RV, Matt hit a few of the bandits with bullets, but he never managed to land a deadly shot. He had one bullet left, and decided to get out of the RV for a clearer shot. He stepped out and tried to run for the tents, but a bullet flew through his arm, knocking the rifle out. He tried to pick it up, but another bullet tore through his stomach, and he fell to the ground. Hearing the thud, Kumar poked his head around the corner, and saw Matt's lying on top of the rifle. He forced himself onto the ground, and pulled the gun out from under Matt, and then swiftly returned to the back of the RV. Taking a deep breath, he turned the corner and aimed at the bandit who shot Matt: the man in the black and red hat. "Come on...you can do this," he said to himself. He pulled the trigger, and saw the bandit drop to the ground. The gun fell out of Kumar's hands as he sat there in amazement. ---- The group outside managed to get through the fence as Dolph shot and killed the last bandit that was firing. He approached the woman who Penny had shot, who was lying down, holding her leg, and pointed his rifle at her head. The woman flipped him off, and he pulled the trigger. "Where's Matt?" Bart asked as he looked around for his boyfriend. "Where...the hell is Matt?" He spotted a body by the RV, and ran to it, fearing the worst. As soon as he saw Matt's dead body, he collapsed and started to cry. Eric stood over Gregory's corpse, and dropped to his knees beside it in complete silence. Ike walked up behind him and hung his head in shame, realizing that this was his fault for not being there. Liam attempted to crawl toward the fence, but Ike but his foot on his back, preventing him from moving. He pushed Liam onto his back, and pointed his rifle at his head. "This is how it ends?" Liam said with a smirk. "I always thought I'd die of old age, but the world just loves proving me wrong. Go ahead, pull the fucking trigger. But know this: if you do, you're no better than any of us. You hate us for killing your people? That's exactly what you just did, ain't it? All I wanted was the fucking supplies." "Any last words?" Ike asked him. "Yeah, go fuck yourselves." *BOOM* A bullet entered the side of Liam's head, and the group turned to see Bart standing there, tears still running down his face, holding the very gun Liam killed Gregory with earlier. He dropped it to the ground, and walked away. Credits * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Deaths *Spike *Gregory Norton *Liam's Bandit 3 *Liam's Bandit 4 *Tom *Matt *Liam's Bandit 1 *Liam's Bandit 2 *Liam's Bandit 5 *Liam Trivia *First (and last) appearance of , 2, 3, 4, and 5. *Last appearance of . *Last appearance of . *Last appearance of . *Last appearance of . *Last appearance of . *Gregory and Spike's deaths were foreshadowed in previous issues. **Gregory's death was foreshadowed in Issue 22 by Dolph, when he rhetorically asked Gregory if he wanted to get shot by the bandits when they attack again. **Spike's death was foreshadowed in Issue 26 when Owen left the lid to his aquarium open. *This issue made Cam cry.